Several options are open to an enterprise that may want to reach a potential audience with news of events that may be interesting, such as for example, a sale or a meeting notice. Some popular options include email, text message (SMS), or an ad within a web browser window. Such notifications are server-based broadcasts. Some, such as those delivered within a web browser window, rely on being discovered by chance by the potential audience. Consequently, some in the potential audience may be overburdened by repeated or unwanted notifications, while others may not want to receive notifications at all. The popularity of mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets, is increasingly influencing the way content generators, such as a business advertiser or other enterprise, reach out to potential consumers of their content. For example, an advertiser may publish its content for all potential platforms in an attempt to capture as much of the potential audience as possible. Additionally, the advertiser may increase how frequently the advertisement is modified so that it becomes more appealing to the potential audience. This flexibility in generating the content may enable an advertiser to reach a larger audience in a more timely manner, and at a more cost effective price point in comparison to more traditional methods, such as print. On the other hand, a mobile device user may be interested in receiving some content, but may easily become overwhelmed and irritated by its frequency and volume. Where a balance between the interests of an advertiser and a consumer may be reached, both may benefit.